


Capt'n

by LRRH



Category: Hook (1991), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Trigger Warning for character talking about suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirates: Capt. Hook and Smee - inspired by certain scene from Spielberg's "Hook" (1991)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. good form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chibi Hook

bad form - good form


End file.
